What It's Like To be Loved
by tinydancer101
Summary: Chloe and Alek are working on controlling Chloe's super hearing, and get a little side tracked. I don't own anything, sadly.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction story. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Chloe's POV:<p>

"Chloe, listen to my heartbeat, nothing else. You can do it, focus."

Slowly the buzz of the world around us became smaller and smaller. The beat of Alek's heart began to accelerate. Suddenly, a wave of love hit me.

I was Alek's love. It was his love for me, of all people.

And staring into his eyes, I knew that I loved him too.

"Kiss me." I said.

"Chloe, you been through so much, I…" said a shocked blonde British boy.

"Kiss me."

The passion and love flowed though our bodies, as if we were one. Completely unaware of the fact that people were surrounding us, as they walked by. His arm wound itself around my body deepening the kiss. Every plane of our bodies was fused together; my knees started to give out, and Alek's arm tightened around me to hold me up. After what seemed like forever, we pulled apart and stared into each others eyes.

"I love you, Chloe King. Every time I see you with that vampire-haired college twit, I want to pull out his lungs."

"Alek, I don't love him or even like him as anything more than a friend. He was my distraction." I said quietly, looking at our hands that were now entwined. I can't believe this is really happening.

"Distraction?"

"I was trying to keep myself from falling for you because I never thought a guy like you would every like a girl like me."

"What do you mean, a girl like you? Chloe, you are the most beautiful girl in the whole world, don't ever think that you aren't. I've always thought that your hair looked so soft, and I wanted to be able to twirl it around my fingers." As he said this, he picked up a strand of my hair and twisted it around his finger. "I never made a move or even talked to you because I thought that you were a human, and I didn't want to fall any harder for you than I already had. I love you, Chloe King."

"Alek, I think I love you too."

"You think? Aren't I the hottest, most popular boy in the whole school." He said with his signature smirk.

"Maybe." I replied coyly.

"Fine, I have plenty of time to make you fall completely in love with me. So, do you mind that I am a close talker now? Because I am a close talker it is easy for me to do this."

He quickly closed the small gap that was between us, just moments before, and captured my lips with his.

So this is what it is like to be loved.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if I want to continue this story. Reviews are welcomed. Feel free to speak your mind.<strong>

**Always, Lots of Love~ tinydancer101**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me so long to update. I was away at camp. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chloe's POV:<p>

Hand-in-hand, we began to walk home to my house. I know that Alek would love for me to consider his and Jasmine's apartment home, but I still don't, and maybe I never will. As we walked a comfortable silence passed over us, neither one of us felt the need to constantly fill the silence with useless words.

Suddenly, I sensed someone behind me. Looking over my shoulder, I realized that it was only Jasmine. Thank Beset, I do not feel like fighting for my lives right now.

Jasmine smiles ad she looks at our entwined hands.

"So, I guess this means Alek finally made a move, because he has been rehearsing this for over a week." She said with a smirk and a teasing glint in her eye.

"Hey! That is not true." Said the British boy.

Ignoring him, I turned to Jasmine. "Jasmine, is this true?" I asked.

"Yes"

"No. Jasmine, please stop, I…." said Alek, who didn't get the chance to even finish his statement.

"Alek" I said staring up at my gorgeous protector.

"Fine," he relented, "you know that I have liked you for a long time. Well, when we found out that you were Mai, and there was a chance that the two of us could be together, you were totally in love with that pathetic excuse for a human, Brian. So, when you told him that you just wanted to be friends, I made my move. And you couldn't resist me. Not that anyone can." He finished with a smirk on his face.

Jasmine laughed and said, "I guess it is good to know that love hasn't completely changed Alek, there is still some of his old jerky self left underneath."

Jasmine and I laughed at the expression on Alek's face, it was a weird mix between mad at being insulted and trying not to laugh at the truth in Jasmine's statement.

"Moving on," Jasmine said. "I just came to let you two know that there will be no lovey- dovey business while we are training tonight, or any night for that matter. Or, I will tell Chloe's mom that you two have been dating since the night that Alek was in your room, _on you bed_." She added for emphasis.

Both Alek and I blushed. "How did you know about that?" I asked.

"Well, I was supposed to be watching you that night, but Alek was to busy flirting with you to notice that I was there and that he could go home." She replied with a smile. "So do you agree, both of you?"

"Fine." Alek and I said at the same time.

"Good. Now I am going to finish some of my homework. We will meet on Choe's roof at 11 pm tonight. Alek, do you want be to bring some training clothes over for you since I doubt you are going to come home tonight." Jasmine asked.

"Well, I was thinking about doing something that doesn't involve any clothes at all. But feel free to bring some clothes over for me if you want." He replied with a suggestive look in my direction.

"EEEEEWWWWW." Jasmine cried. "Ok, I am leaving before he gets any worse. Bye Chloe"

"Bye Jasmine." I said as she turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>Reviews are welcomed. Feel free to speak your mind.<p>

Always, Lots of Love~ tinydancer101


End file.
